


I'll Follow You Into the Dark

by AuthorOutOfTime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, I'm pretty sure this is what he was thinking, M/M, and probably at writing, author sucks at tags, because Stucky feels, remember that time Steve crashed a plane into the ice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/pseuds/AuthorOutOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title from Death Cab for Cutie song) </p><p>Remember when Steve crashed Red Skull's plane into the ice? He may have been talking to Peggy, but he was thinking about someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I've never done this before so please be gentle.

She’s talking, he can hear her talking, something about Howard, but he’s moving too fast and he tells her that. The ship can’t make it to New York. If it’s going down, he’s not letting this thing touch his beloved Brooklyn.  
“Right now, I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice,” Steve says stoically, but he never had a choice, not really. His voice is surprisingly steady. His hands are steady. He’s okay, he realizes. Sure, he’s scared, but it’s far less scary now that it’s him that’s falling. He sits his compass on the controls and presses the stick, aiming for an icy landmass. He looks at Peggy’s picture, wishing things were different, but the truth is, his world ended with a screech of metal and a scream and no amount of talking or drinking or dancing –  
“I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.” It’s something for her to hold onto. He loves her - Peggy, he loves her, he does. He loves her as best he can, but she’s not… She never was and never will be…  
“Don’t you dare be late. Understood?” He hears the catch in her voice, the smile, because she’s sad and that’s what she does. He knows, because he does it, too.  
He’s drawn her, he wants to tell her. Look through the sketchbook. You’ll find Dum Dum and Falsworth and Morita and Jones and Dernier and your own beautiful face. But you’ll find him, too. More of him than anyone else, more of him than even Brooklyn, his hands, his ears, his face as he sleeps, lashes fanning out across his cheek, lips turning up, smirking, even relaxed in slumber.  
He couldn’t even get drunk. Not for lack of trying. He sat in that bombed-out bar, drinking everything he could get his hands on, and it didn’t do one damn bit of good.  
He tries to focus on Peggy, on his promise to take her dancing, just once, to hold her, and yes, she knows about…how he feels, but he loves her, too, and would regret it if it weren’t for -  
“I don’t want to step on your toes,” he says, but the radio is gone.  
Peggy may be in his compass, but she’s not under his skin, on his mind, calling him a punk and demanding to know just what the hell he thinks he’s doing, this is a fight he can’t win, goddamn it, and he’s not allowed to do this.  
“You said it, Buck. Not without you. You said it, you jerk. I’m just holding up my end of it,” he says to the empty cabin.  
His body aches from the impact, from the bitterly icy water surrounding him, from loss.  
“Not…without…you…” he gasps, feeling a familiar tightness in his lungs once again as the cold steals his breath. What he wouldn’t give, one last time, to be huddled under three blankets, pressed as close to Bucky as he could possibly get while the snow fell silently on Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and follow me over on tumblr at blackcamouflagewarpaint.tumblr.com! Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
